


Ask, And Ye Shall Receive

by Snowy818



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Alpha!Ian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Condoms, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Barley, Pregnancy Kink, Sibling Incest, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy818/pseuds/Snowy818
Summary: For most of his life, Ian could never get enough of his brother's scent, and then he presented as an Alpha and it made sense. At least to him.But more than anything, he just wanted to help Barley out with his heat, just ONCE.Then maybe, maybe Barley would stop disappearing for days on end, spending his heats with other people.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 24
Kudos: 147





	1. Can I?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah,,, obligatory ABO fic, and also my FAVORITE trope, expect to see more of it from me, my work will never be done here.
> 
> Tumblr: @indigo-nobility  
> Twitter: @royalty-indigo
> 
> And this time I had help! My editor today was chelseyelric who you can find on Tumblr as: @chelseyelricjr
> 
> ^-^ enjoy!

Ian always found Barley's scent to be comforting. Even if the closest thing he could compare it to was sweet fizzy water, something about that just always meant Barley was there to help him. From when he first fell off his bike while learning to ride it, to Barley drying his hair off when they got out of the pool that took a push from Barley to stop being afraid to even touch the water. 

Funny. 

Ian and his mom always thought that, when Barley presented, he'd be an Alpha.

And then his 16th birthday came and went and… well… he wasn't. 

But that was okay! Because mom was supportive and Barley really didn't care  _ too _ much. In his own mind, it did explain why his scent was so sweet. It never failed to confuse Ian when he'd disappear for his heats and come back smelling different. As he learned more about biology in school, he eventually realized Barley just spent his heats with other people.

It wasn't really his business, not really. 

But it made his skin crawl every time Barley returned and his scent was  _ off _ ,  _ from someone else tainting it _ , without fail.

His  _ own _ 16th birthday came and went and, well, some things finally made sense, and others  _ didn't _ . Everyone figured he would present as a Beta or even an Omega, like Barley. 

Surprise surprise, he was an  _ Alpha _ .

It was...  _ Something _ . 

Certain feelings and behaviors he'd had before finally made  _ sense _ and as everyone told him he would, his senses grew sharper. Which would have been fine but then Barley gave him a hug and a noogie to congratulate him for his birthday and Ian wasn't sure  _ what _ came over him.

It had been an overwhelming feeling  _ that _ was for sure.

"Ow, what the-?" Barley's neck had been so close to his face he couldn't help it, he just  _ had _ to mark him. He smelled so  _ good _ , and he’d been wanting to for so long. But Ian was quickly removed by Barley who was still surprisingly stronger than him and then held back by his mom after she had heard all the commotion.

Distinctly, Barley's expression of worry as he held a hand to his neck was Ian's clearest memory of that moment, and then it just got blurry from there. According to everyone else, his new senses had overwhelmed him and he had to spend a whole day in his own room with belongings from everyone else so that he could get a chance to get used to his family's scents and not perceive them as a threat. Or in Barley's case, something to mark.

Luckily for everyone, only marks made during an omega's heat in which they consented would be permanent, neither of which were the case when it happened. It was a lot of overwhelming feelings, to say the least but eventually, Ian got used to it. As much as he could anyway. Barley still hadn't noticed that some of his clothing would go missing when Ian went into rut. He was so sure the other could smell Ian on them even after they'd been washed thrice and returned to his closet.

Then there was that one time he might have attacked one of Barley's friends when he recognized their scent as one that had lingered on Barley when he came back from taking care of his heat. He was stopped of course, and people were very surprised to find that of the two of them, Ian was the Alpha. 

Laurel's kids were pretty well known.

Barley then drove him back home. He couldn't complain about time with  _ Barley _ but then he asked him the billion-dollar question.

And well-

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"T-Talk about what? I don't know what you're talking about..." 

"Ian, you straight up attacked Ronaldo. I mean, I'll understand if he did something to you or...do you have beef with him or something else?" Barley was glancing at him occasionally as he watched the road, his voice was heavy with concern and Ian was sure if he told him that he had attacked Ronaldo just because he felt like it, Barley still wouldn't hold it against him. He was so accepting of Ian in that way, sometimes he wondered if he’d do anything he could ask of Barley.

"I..." How should Ian explain this if at all? He sighed and crossed his arms together, pursing his lips.

"Ian? C'mon, you can tell me."

"... you smelled like him.." Ian bunched his shirt up in one hand, fighting the urge to growl, like a deep rumbling sensation in his chest. That was.... new...

"What? Of course I do! We hang out like all the time."

"No, I mean, when you disappear for days at a time..." 

"...you... remember?"

Ian huffed, "How could I not? Every scent is just so  _ vivid _ to me."

"That still doesn't explain why you attacked him."

"I always feel so  _ angry _ whenever I smell someone else on you! I-I don't know what to do about it."

"There isn't a lot I can do about that Ian, I get that you get territorial sometimes but you need to learn to reel it in a bit. You know how painful my heats are without a partner."

Ian did, he did and he hated that he did. Probably one of the first heats Barley had and the last he ever spent at home, Ian had felt so helpless whenever he'd pass by Barley's room only to hear sobbing and sniffling. 

It was the last time he'd ever heard Barley cry, too.

"I know- it's not that. I just- I rather you smell like  _ me _ okay? Why can't I help you with your heats?"

"You- Ian, you know why." Barley's voice sounded uncharacteristically small at his name. 

"No, I don't. Why?"

"We're brothers, dude."

"But it's not unheard of! Family members help omegas with heats all the time... I promise I won't mark you?" He wouldn't mark him, wouldn't give into one of his stronger urges whenever his eyes would catch onto the skin of Barley’s neck.

"Right. Like how you didn't try to mark me on your birthday?"

"That was an accident, I had  _ barely _ presented! You know that's not fair Barley."

"I-"

"Please? Just- just once, I promise I won't mark you."

"...you  _ can't _ promise that."

"I've gotten better at controlling myself. We'll even take extra precautions so that I don't, okay? Besides, marks only work if the omega is willing to be marked. See? Problem solved."

Barley bit his lip, sighing heavily. Ian's insistence was wearing on him, but more importantly if it was what would make Ian happy...

"Would that make you happy?"

"More than anything Barley." 

"Fine."

  
  



	2. Yes, You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barley's heat has finally arrived and he plans on making good on his promise to Ian. Of course, it goes as smoothly as it can for the Lightfoot brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Chapter has gone through some major editing, shout out chelseyelricjr for editing!!! You can find her under that same handle on tumblr, ya'll know where to find me though

* * *

"Psst… Ian… dude wake up."

"Hmm…"

"Ian, wake up." 

Ian cracked open his eye, his room was dark and he could barely make out the figure in front of him.

"Barley?"

"Duh, who else? Now c'mon, get dressed and pack your bag. We're going." 

"Wha- going where? The sun hasn't even risen yet…" 

"Nope. Now, c'mon and get up. We still need to get some stuff ready."

"Ready for what? What's going-" Ian interrupted himself with a squeak as he felt a nip at his ear. His eyes were wide and he looked at the slightly more visible silhouette of Barley again. Wait a minute… his scent was different… _sweeter_ almost, was he in-? He sniffed again.

"Yeah, you awake now?"

"Oh… wait you're actually gonna let me-?"

"I told you I would."

"Okay, okay, let me- can you get the light?"

Click.

Ian squinted at the flood of light in the room, eyes adjusting onto Barley. He finally got a good look at his attire, which was about the same as usual but with jeans and a black turtleneck instead. Over his right shoulder laid a duffle bag.

"Hold on, why am I packing?"

Barley rolled his eyes, opening the closet, grabbing clothes and stuffing them into a backpack he wasn’t sure was his or not. "We can't spend my heat here Ian. Mom _also_ lives here remember?"

He choked on his spit, nodding as he coughed twice into his fist. "Right- so instead we're…?"

"Renting a motel room. They give discounts for people spending their heat in them cause weirdos like spending more on rooms like that." Barley chuckled dryly, pursing his lip as he zipped up the backpack. "Eh this should work. Ready?"

Ian glanced around his room quickly, grabbing a pair of pants and slipping them on as he looked for a shirt. Barley stopped him and pulled a hoodie over his head.

"We are in a hurry and it's cold in the morning, c'mon. We have to be quiet."

* * *

"Hey, Barley?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're letting me take care of you during your heat."

"... w-well of course, it is a privilege to be allowed such an honor! You are right to be grateful." He flexed his arm, keeping his other hand on the steering wheel. It brought a smile to Ian's face. Even if he felt nervous, he was gonna take such good care of Barley.

He'd make sure of it.

Ian watched the buildings as they sped by, glancing at Barley every so often to just _look_. His brows were furrowed and if he squinted, he could see a drop or two of sweat roll down his face. Barley's scent wasn't super strong yet, but it was slowly getting there. He hoped he could keep his cool until they arrived at their destination. 

"So, uhm, how are you feeling?"

"Pain and other stuff. It's not that bad right now."

"Right… right." Ian squinted at the bright light of the pharmacy they pulled up to, unbuckling when prompted by Barley to do so, and followed him inside. "What do we need here?"

Barley spared him a glance and continued briskly to an aisle with _oh_ -

"Condoms."

He felt his cheeks flush as he stood there, scanning the shelf's almost never-ending boxes, waiting for Barley to grab one.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Ian, they're for you. You're the alpha, remember?"

"O-Oh yeah," he stepped forward, looking for something made for elves? There! His outreached hand faltered as he realized they all came in different sizes. Uh… "What size am I supposed to be getting?"

"What size _are_ you?"

"… _average_ dick size…?"

"That's what they _all_ say." 

" _Who in the world says that_?" 

"All of them."

"All of _who_?"

"It's not important, anyway. Do you _actually_ know it or not? Cause there's a chart-"

"Was it Ronaldo?" 

"What? No. _No_ \- Ian you're baring your teeth in public, quit it."

"But he touched you with his 'average sized dick,' didn't he!?"

"Keep your voice down! Fine, _yes,_ he touched me with his 'average' sized dick and, _yes,_ he also fucked me with it. Is that what you wanted to hear? It really wasn't average, though. It was smaller and just _okay._ But like, jeez, you'd think he killed someone by the way you're acting."

"I'm really debating on that now!"

" _Ian_ if you fight with him again you'll upset mom."

Ian didn't respond, choosing to growl as he glared back to his aisle of options. Without warning, Barley bit his fist and doubled over, arm holding his abdomen.

"Barley? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just- phew- need a moment."

"Do you need help? I can get the rest of the stuff-"

"No- I got it." Barley held his arm out, slowly standing again as he took steady breaths, keeping Ian at a distance. They needed to get this over with soon. Either before he offered himself right then and there in the condom aisle at a pharmacy or his slick soaked his pants to the point where it looked like piss. Or a combination of the two.

"..." Ian blushed, smelling what was happening to Barley. He grabbed a random box to read the sizing chart before putting it back and grabbing 2 sizes above it. Nodding shakily, he passed it to Barley, who was staring at him intently with a fresh bead of sweat falling down his heated face before he turned away. The older went on to pick up some other things he couldn't make out and Ian made his way to check out.

The cashier, a satyr with a bored expression, chuckled as he scanned the items the two had placed on the belt. Ian noticed him take a sniff, and he bared his teeth in response to it.

"Chill man, I was just curious."

Barley raised his eyebrow at that and put a hand on Ian's shoulder, ignoring how it made the warmth spike for a moment. "Ian." 

"Sorry."

* * *

Barley’s scent had gotten stronger in the last hour, but was it affecting him too much already?

"Hey, Barley? If you're not feeling good, I could drive."

"Pshh! Who do you take me for? I can handle some pain. Omegas aren't useless in heat, you know."

"I know but you should take it easy." 

"Thanks, but no thanks. I got this, okay Ian? Don't act so high and mighty when I'm not the only one who's going to feel affected, okay?"

"Barley, I-I didn't mean-" Ian sighed, crossing his arms. "...you know I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

"... you can just continue driving then. I'll be here, sitting."

"Hey, it's fine. I was just joking with you. It's completely normal if you did start feeling more protective than normal, though. I have that _effect_ on people."

"No shit, Barley."

  
  
  


...

  
  
  


" _Eep!_ " 

Ian doubled over as a hand grabbed the front of his pants and squeezed, patting this way and that before retreating back to the steering wheel. 

"Huh…" Barley pressed his lips together thoughtfully.

"What the hell was THAT!?"

"Nothing, just double-checking for those condoms."

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me," Ian said, grabbing the plastic bag off the van floor.

“Condoms… Heat suppressants? Neosporin… ‘Plan B’… Bandages… uh, I feel the need to ask what half of these are for?” Ian looked up from his lap.

“Contraceptives, _emergency_ contraceptives, collateral damage control, emergency suppressants just in case…” Barley stuck out a finger for each explanation that he listed off.

“All of which are completely necessary…?”

“Eh- I mean not _all_ of them. I was running out of some s-stuff anyway.”

“Okay.” Ian leaned against the open window, breathing in the fresh air from outside and doing his damn best to smell the least he could of _Barley_ right now. After the pharmacy, his scent had grown sweeter and thicker until it made him _dizzy_. How his brother was keeping it together was beyond him. He must've gotten better managing these things at some point. 

Ian frowned. “Y-”

“Hey-! Would you look at that! We f-finally made it, could you get us a room key?”

“I don’t know if it's the best idea to leave you alone right-?”

Barley sank deeper into his seat on the driver's side, shivering slightly. “I just n-need a moment, my pants are soaked...” he looked down despondently.

Ian glanced down and back up, gulping and looking around at the parked cars. All empty, but still...

“I’ll be right back.”

His heart clenched anxiously at the thought of leaving an omega- no- _Barley,_ alone anywhere in his _heat_ . The troll at the desk sparing him a quick glance as he exchanged cash for a keychain reading ‘#4’. In his hurried shuffle back to the van, his _knees_ almost buckled underneath him at the sight of Barley. Face scrunched up and flushed behind the fogged-up window, expression so shakingly _erotic_. 

Or it was for a moment, then Barley threw his head forward, shoulders shaking.

“Barley? I got the key...”

Wet eyes locked with his for a moment before Barley shoved his face into his upper arm, rubbing his eyes to dryness. He took a deep breath and gave a watery smile.

“O-Oh great, let’s g-go.”

The room itself was pretty standard, sparsely decorated with a single bed in the middle and extra sheets for nesting. At least that's what he _assumed_.

Glancing at Barley, Ian watched as he gathered up extra bedding, arranging it with shaky hands in a formation that made no sense to anyone but Barley. He looked flushed and his hair stuck to his forehead from sweat.To Ian, he seemed just about ready to pass out.

“Here, Barley let me-”

“I _got_ it.”

“Barley your- you look like you're about to pass out. Let me help.”

“No, I can d-do this.”

“Why... have you been so _stubborn_ about letting me help _you_?”

“Because! I don’t-” Barley gasped, leaning against the bed. “I don’t need help with something so- so _simple_.”

“Barley, the whole reason I'm here is to help you.”

“With the _heat_ , and that’s it.”

“You're clearly struggling with making a simple _nest_. I’ve been offering to help you all morning.”

Ian dodged a pillow aimed at his head, eyes widening at Barley who flopped over into the bed after his throw.

“I’m not some omega made useless by heat, I’m capable of doing _things_ Ian.”

“I never said you weren’t capable, but it doesn’t hurt to accept help.”

“Was letting you help with my heat not enough for you?”

“Barley-”

“Ever since you presented as an alpha, you- you look at me like I’m someone weak who needs to be looked after.” Barley’s voice got smaller as he said that, taking a deep breath and hugging a pillow from the pile he’d made on the bed.

“That’s _not_ true.” 

“Oh, yeah? Whenever I hang out with you, you look at everyone as if you want to kill them for even looking at me.”

Ian’s heart sank because well... it was _true_.

But not for the reason Barley thought.

“Well, yeah but not because you’re _useless_ I just…,“ he grabbed at his own hair, stumped as to how to explain to Barley that it wasn’t because he was _an_ omega, but because he wanted him to be _his_ omega. 

It seemed the only way this would get better was to come clean.

“...I want you to be _my_ omega...”

A pause.

“Ian it’s 2020, people don’t belong to other people.” 

And that made him blanche because Barley the history buff had such a modern idea on omegas. Which he understood, but the fact that Barley felt so strongly about his independence as an omega was news to him.

Of course it was, ever since Ian presented, that had been a touchy subject of discussion between them.

Since Ian tried marking him for the first time.

“Not like _that_ , I respect you and-”

“Just- forget it, if you want to be useful, go get some cheese puffs from the vending machine outside. We still need more snacks…” He buried his head into the pile, pulling his pillow closer. From where Ian stood near the door, Barley looked so small curled up like that, a certain level of vulnerability he hadn’t seen in his brother in a long time.

“Okay, I’ll, uh, be right back… again.”

* * *

Ian spent the better part of a half-hour staring at the vending machine and kicking himself for everything he could have said better to Barley. It was difficult and confusing, and that’s always what would come to mind when it came to his brother, whether he fully understood it or not. Everything really _did_ change when he presented as an alpha, huh?

Barley who’s looked after him for so long, in the absence of their dad, he never worried about being unsure…

Because of _Barley_.

It always went back to Barley, his smile, his scent, everything he was, god he-

He loved him.

But… But?

Ian needed to pull himself together, as an alpha and as Barley’s brother, and focus on taking care of him right now. Even if he was so unsure of what would happen afterwards. Maybe they could finally talk.

Sigh.

Ian closed the motel door behind him with one arm, the other full of cheese puff bags that were swiftly deposited on a table with a crinkle. The room was oddly… quiet. He glanced around the room, eyes landing on Barley’s shaking figure. His arms were wrapped around himself in a fetal position and Ian could hear the occasional sniffle. At some point, Barley had kicked off his shoes and removed everything that wasn’t his underwear, which were currently stuck to his body, soaked in slick. Barley let out another sniffle and then a sob-

Oh, god, he was so stupid- how could he have left like that?

_You know how painful my heats are Ian._

His mind flashed to the last time he’d heard Barley cry, during the last heat he’d ever spent alone at home-

Ian rushed to Barley’s side, eyebrows furrowed with worry as he placed his hand on Barley’s arm. It was warm. “Oh god- Barley I’m so sorry, I- I’m here, you’re gonna be okay.” He hoped his presence would be enough to alleviate some discomfort but he had to get this done _now_.

“...Ian?”

“Yeah I’m here. Shhh, I’ll make the pain stop, I promise.”

“...It hurts.” Barley sniffled again.

Okay, so he knew that helping out with heat was essentially just sex... _with Barley_. 

Ian had spent every rut he’d had, since he'd presented, alone. It was never a big deal, _at least for alphas._ But given that he had no experience when it came to this, he- well, he’d just have to figure this out. He remembered Barley's words: _You can do this._

As carefully as he could, he placed gentle kisses on Barley's face, shushing him as he maneuvered next to him on the pile. Big arms wrapped around him as his brother pushed his face into the junction of his neck, sniffling and scenting him. He could feel the warmth of stray tears on his neck. 

“Barley… what do I _do_?”

Barley shivered, pulling away from his neck and grabbed his face, crushing his lips against Ian’s hungrily. It wasn’t a response per say… but it was as good as any, and what he hoped was a step in the right direction. Ian tried his best at moving his lips against the others frenzied ones, his head becoming foggier and foggier the longer he spent so close to Barley. Oh- he smelled like vanilla and black currants, the distinctly _Barley_ scent that always reminded him of fizzy soda.

It suited him.

“T-Take 'em off…” Ian struggled to figure out what Barley was talking about when he pulled away from his lips, since his hands were everywhere: under his shirt, on his back, tugging at his pants… the pants… right.

“O-Okay.”

It was a messy shuffle of limbs, incessant whines whenever he’d pull away and reduce skin contact with Barley, but he managed to end up with his shirt halfway unbuttoned and both of them naked from the waist down. Almost immediately, big hands grabbed his hips, pulling him flush as Barley's legs wrapped around him.

"Jeez, B-Barley-" Ian struggled to hold on in their position, his arms wrapped around the other's middle as he lost himself in the sensations around him.

When he'd fantasized about helping Barley with his heat, he'd always thought he'd be doing more, but Barley was just so big, so all-encompassing. His arms held him still in their embrace and then it was Barley who started maneuvering Ian inside of him and it was _Barley_ who moved his hips to create friction, sobbing into Ian's ear because that was all he could do to help relieve himself. 

Ian growled into his chest, hips thrusting up into his brother to chase the warm inviting heat. He felt lightheaded from how hard Barley was squeezing him but, at that point, he didn't _care_ \- not when Barley fluttered around him so beautifully and keened as he came, body wracked with shivers as he coated both of their stomachs. 

" _Ian_ … b- ah!" He kept thrusting, biting down on his lip as he felt his knot began to inflate "-breed me, _breed me_ \- _Ian~"_

With wide eyes, his hips stuttered to a stop as his knot reached it's full size, his cum spilling inside Barley and filling him up deep.

Inside of Barley…

_Inside of Barley._

When he looked at the nightstand, the plastic bag with goods they'd picked up from the pharmacy stared back at him menacingly. Condoms left untouched. His stomach dropped.

Oh no no no no no no.

What did _he_ _do_.

Ian's eyes trailed back to Barley's chest, taking a shaky breath and patting the other. Barley was still trying to catch his breath, twitched and shuddering when Ian moved his hips in any direction.

" _Barley, I w-wasn't- you- the condoms._ " His voice cracked.

Understanding flashed in Barley's hazel eyes, his recent release having cleared his mind. "... oh- shit not again…"

"I can't believe I messed up already and got you _pregnant_." Ian lamented, trying to wiggle out of the tight embrace only to freeze when Barley winced.

"S'okay Ian…"

"W-What?"

"It's um... _happened_ before, s'why I get the other medicine. I, uh, have a thing for breeding… it's kind of embarrassing, haha."

"So you've- alright, I _didn't_ just ruin our lives then right?"

"No, _you're_ fine."

“So… the medicine will just take care of it?”

“Yup.”

“When has…?”

“Around my first heat with someone and a couple of other times, I was so desperate and it hurt so much that I asked for it. I wasn't in the right mindset for it but, ya know, they didn’t know that. It was actually pretty scary the first time but, eh-” he shrugged “-I got used to it.”

“I’m so sorry I forgot- you trusted me to take care of you, Barley.”

“I probably should've explained it to you, it’s really not your fault.”

“No, it is and I’m sorry for _everything_ , I love you so much, Barley- and- and it’s not because I’m an alpha. I’ve always loved you, even before I presented. I’m sorry that you went through so much on your own and that- I tried to mark you once, even though I didn’t even realize it was happening. I still want to apologize for it and I… you didn't have to let me help you if you didn't want me to…"

"Whoa whoa whoa- Ian…" Ian's eyes opened, ( _when had they closed?)_ , when he felt Barley nuzzle him, petting his hair with calmer hands. "That's… I didn't mean to blow up like that earlier. All of that isn't your fault… but, well, I guess we never really talked about it, huh? It's just that after you tried marking me that time… I felt like things were different- and that I was just an omega to you with the way you acted…"

" _You're not._ "

"I _know._ "

"... do you still want me to help you with your heat?" 

Barley gave him a deadpan stare.

"Your dick has been stuck inside me for the past ten minutes. It's not like it's really optional at this point, but- I trust you, Ian. Of course, I do. But, as I said before, don't mark me."

"I w-wont, _besides_ it's not like it would be permanent anyway since you don't want me to." Ian chuckled, pressing his face into Barley's chest and was just so relieved that he could be close to him like this.

"..."

"Barley?"

"... I mean s'not like I haven't thought about it."

"You'd want _me_ to…?"

" _Not_ right now, it's a pretty big decision. I probably wouldn't mind it- _which_ is why you shouldn't do it."

"That's a ' _maybe one day,_ then?"

"Yeah, maybe- ah." Barley wiggled his hips, feeling Ian slowly slip out of him, cum flowing freely from his hole. Ian gawked.

"Oh, that's a lot."

"Why are _you_ surprised, it's your cum."

" _Right-_ how are you feeling, Barley?"

"Like I need you to slide back into me and pump me full of cum- hehehe, did I tell you that you have a nice dick?"

Ian blushed, reeling from his words and coughing. "I do?"

"Yeah, it's way bigger than Ronaldo. It's nice."

" _Thank god_. I hate that guy and his 'average' dick." Barley laughed at that, a sound that was bright and sweet to Ian's ears.

"Well, if you help me with my heat _every time,_ maybe…. I won't ever have to deal with it again."

"You drive a hard bargain, Barley, but if I must-!"

"Yes, you simply _must,_ Iandore." He faked a whiny voice.

"Okay, okay. Should I put on a condom now or do you still want me to come inside you again?"

"Now that's not fair, _you_ know I like that."

"I know, but that's why I'm asking. I'll make sure to take care of you, okay? Even if I accidentally fill you up with pups." He tasted those words hesitantly on his tongue, it was his first attempt at talking dirty if any at all. But the result was the correct one when Barley hummed, eyes going half-lidded as his hips twitched.

"I'll bite _you_ if you don't start making good on your words and breed me."

Ian smiled and pushed into him again, savoring the moan that surrounded him as he did.

"I'll breed you so much, all you'll be good for is making pups from now on." 

"Yesss…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I ended up overanalyzing their dynamic in this fic and I hope it shows, feel free to leave a comment and let me know what works or what doesn't! I love reading your feedback! ^-^


End file.
